Eternal Aro & Sulpicia
by GracefulWhispers
Summary: Ever since she was a child, Sulpicia had lived with the Volturi. She was isolated and alone among what she knew even then was a group of dangerous vampires. However, she grew up brave and strong of mind, ready to take her place among their ranks when it was her time. -My take on Aro and Sulpicia's life together, before and after they were mates.
1. Among The Ashes

_Hi! Finally, after so much time, I've gathered the motivation to re-write my stories. I was pretty far through this and my other, 'A Small Piece of Forever', when my pencil case was taken at school. I really love the pairing of Sulpicia and Aro, especially because they aren't referred to very much in the books. I only really learned any of their history from the illustrated guide. I tried to add as much truthful information about the characters and the city of Rome as possible. Please, please review. I would VERY much appreciate it._

**~Eternal~ Prologue: Among the Ashes**

Scorching fire had recently burned through the ancient city of Rome. The once ornate marble and stone buildings had transformed into large piles of stone and ash. Aro walked through the city that was once his home a few hundred years back. Beginning his coven, and becoming the head of it, the Volturi, Aro decided to relocate the guard to the nearby village of Volterra when conditions were beginning to worsen near and in Rome. Even though over the past years, the city began to repair its economic condition, the recent burning had set the city back even farther than it had been before the crash. It was only the fact that he had lived in the place as long as he had that compelled him to return. Kicking a chunk of stone out of his path, he noticed how very few people had survived. The population, as he remembered from his earlier times there, was just nearing over twenty-thousand. He only counted about seventy-four homeless residents rummaging through the piles of stone. Aro walked from charred house to house, attempting to remember what the place had looked like only weeks before. It was then that he began to think how truly despairing the city had become. He walked up to a house with only small bits of the wall left, the windows broken, and the roof only charred bits of rubble scattered along the ground. It was as he wandered the small house, that he heard a small, quiet voice ring out from behind a large piece of stone to his left. For a moment he believed the sound came from one of the piles of ashes that surrounded the home- and the city altogether. He thought better of it just as a small white head appeared out of the smoke from behind a pile of charred stone. Aro predicted the girl was about 5 or 6 years old. She had slate gray eyes, and her golden hair flowed in a natural wave down her back. "Ciao," the pretty girl quietly said, peeking out from behind the rock uncertainly. There was something about her that completely fascinated him, and he couldn't pinpoint why.

"Hello child," greeted, smiling down at her gently. The girl seemed to transform from the sad child he saw just a moment before, to a something much happier as she smiled a more hopeful smile. "Where may your family be?" Aro continued. She sat down on the stone wall, her small feet swinging in front of her. Aro went to sit next to her. The girl looked up at him with a mixture of heart-wrenching sadness, nervousness, and fear in her eyes. She seemed to him very complex for such a young child.

"They have left. All of them," the girl finally told him. Instead of replying, Aro nodded gravely, he didn't care very much about the girl's dead family members, but more about her well-being because of this. Here, in Rome, people had always been very friendly toward each other. He gently took her hand, and the child looked up at him sadly. He went into a sort of trance as he peered into her thoughts. This child had a rough beginning. Her family was once very wealthy, and then lost everything. Their small home died in the inferno, and her parents were able to get her out, but most likely passed away when going in for her elder siblings. He was silently glad that she had no idea of their fate, only that they had disappeared. It was only that he came to his senses as her voice rang out again.

"My name is Sulpicia," she said. How was it she seemed to trust him so instantaneously? She gave him her friendship, and he felt the need to protect her. Aro wondered how such a beautiful child such as Sulpicia could come from a background of such sorrow. He wondered why fate had chosen them to meet today amongst the ashes. Yes, he would protect her, bring her back with him. He hadn't an idea what the others would say about her, but at the moment, that wasn't on his mind.

"I am Aro," he told her, and stared up at the darkening night sky above them, thinking of what was to come of this girl.

_Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I'd love to know what I'm able to change or fix. This is my second time re-writing this, and I'm using it more as a prologue to the story more than anything else. Hopefully more will come soon. _

_~Grace_


	2. Architecture

**~Eternal~ Chapter 2- Architecture**

"Is this acceptable?" Sulpicia asked, handing him her sketchbook. It was reaching mid- June. The sun shone brightly, its warm rays illuminating Sulpicia's golden hair as she did her work. For the moment, Aro had her studying architecture. She had already mastered arithmetic, and was in the process of learning many different languages.

"Wonderful," Aro said simply. His eyes were bright with a knowledge that she wanted to possess for herself. That was why she wanted so badly to learn. Aro was her role-model. The one person in the world she wanted to be like them most. If she could make him proud, or at least happy, then she would be happy as well.

"Thank you," she said cheerfully, "I believe I am really beginning to get a grasp on this subject. It is the dimensions I'm worrying about. If this building-," she pointed to the tall building on her drawing, "has such a high arch, is it possible the columns alone would keep it standing for very long?"

Aro studied the sketch carefully. He had always been the one to teach her. With the many duties his position in the vampire world brought on, he found himself making time for his…Sulpicia. What else would he call her? His daughter? Obviously not, although he had raised her for over half of her lifetime now. There was no way for Aro to refer to her besides, his friend; because, put in the right perspective, that's what she was. They spend much of their time together. And he understood that they both cared for one another. Was there another way to phrase it? Aro never had thought so. Finally, after much contemplating, he answered, "Yes. It would stay standing because of the dimensions that are set. Don't worry my dear, the building appears correct." Aro was astounded at the amount of determination Sulpicia had for what she tried to do. She was an intelligent child. More so than many of the vampire adults on his guard. To him, she was a fascinating creature, his most prized position.

"Are my lessons completed for the day then?" She asked.

Aro nodded, "Yes, fine work today, Sulpicia."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! I know this is a little slow, but I'm mostly just trying to set the setting for the upcoming short story type chapters to come. Mostly, this is just the before-history. Then, once that's mostly done, I'll begin getting into the more modern-history type situations.<em>**


	3. Truths

**Chapter 3- Truths**

Sulpicia gazed out the window of the tower in which she now lived. Though she was free to travel around the castle as she wished, she still felt most comfortable in her chambers. Though she shared this area with Caius and Marcus's wives, who she had always felt at ease with, sometimes it felt a tad awkward living among a castle full of vampires. It was about four years ago when he'd told her. Sulpicia walked over to the trunk next to her bed, and took out a leather-bound journal. This was only one of the many she wrote in from that time. Constantly writing, sometimes Aro seemed to wonder about her. She was smart, but why she must always write down her past in a book, slightly confused him. Sitting down on her bed, Sulpicia carefully opened the book and began to read about the time when she was only ten years old.

Dear Journal,

I know I haven't written in quite some time, but I have been increasingly busy over the last few months. Aro has been keeping me very focused on my studies, and learning about Italia's past. He wished that I would learn as much about the immediate area around me, but not very much farther. I suppose he wished to protect me, like any parent figure would. I often wonder about my family, though I only vaguely remember them now. I suppose I haven't been thoroughly honest with myself lately, as had Aro with me. A few nights ago he came into my chamber and told me he had something to show me. Of course, I followed down the stairs and threw the marble torch-lit hallways. We walked to the throne room, where he had me sit next to him. The guard was standing in the shadows, all looking as if waiting for something- or well, someone. I stood still, but Aro put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Marcus stood, as did Caius, their wives by their sides. Aro stayed where he was, but leaned down to whisper quickly in my ear. He told me, "In a moment you will see something you may not have expected. Though I have the upmost faith in you, I must warn you my dear…Stay silent." I stayed put, curious of what would come next. My eyes widened as a small knock sounded on the large oak doors. Heidi, a woman whom I had known for a while, strolled through, a smirk on her face as she saw me. "So she sees," she stated, motioning a group of people behind her forward, "Now everyone, if you would just come forward…" The crowd of men, women, and children moved forward smiles forming on their faces as they took in the beauty of the room. My eyes widened. We never let outsiders here! We rule this area…how could this happen. I knew Aro would surely send them away as soon as the opportunity arose. Suddenly, Marcus, Caius, and their wives surged forward, attacking the crowd with complete precision. What were they doing? I wasn't sure. Not until they came back up to sit on their thrones, leaving dead- or at least I hoped, unconscious bodies lying on the floor. The guard then rushed forward, all attacking at once. I felt like I needed to scream, but Aro kept my shoulders in a tight grip. I wouldn't dare. I shook my head and tears began filling my eyes. I looked up at Aro, and he sighed sadly. "Come. You've witnessed all I've wanted you to see." I stood up, and silently followed him out of the room. Later that night, I had no idea what to think. What were they doing? Killing those people, surely even the powerful Volturi wouldn't do that. It took me a few hours to come to a final conclusion…Aro- and the rest of the Volturi were indeed vampires.

Sulpicia sat shocked as she read over her own writing from years ago. She shuddered, closing the book and quickly putting it away. This one journal brought her back so many memories. Everything Aro once told her…all those times she had to leave the room. Were they killing 'meaningless' humans? Shaking her head, Sulpicia leaned back against the bedframe a sigh escaping from her lips. A thought that repeatedly kept popping up, came back into her mind. What did that make her? Another prized human that Aro, or even one of the others of the Volturi could drink for dinner? These questions raced through her mind. She didn't even notice someone else had entered the room until she saw a small figure sit on the end of her bed. "I'm sure I know what is on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?" She recognized Athenodora's voice almost immediately.

"I…How do you know?"

Athenodora smiled gently. "I have known you for a long time, dear. Aro…he is possibly the most difficult to read of all of our rulers. Though, I must say, you don't realize how much he cares about you."

"Oh," Sulpicia said, barely over a whisper. That was all she could manage, surprised by her friend's comment. She nodded. "He is like a father to me…" Athenodora nodded an absent look crossing her face. She frowned.

"I see. And how are your studies coming along? I supposed Aro will wish to test your skills soon."

Sulpicia smiled, "I think they are coming along well. I shall make him proud, of that I am positive."

Athenodora smiled, and stood up. "I am glad to hear it. I must be leaving already, I only came to check on you."

Sulpica nodded. "Oh, okay. I suppose I will see you later, then. " With that, she watched her friend leave, and a brand new wave of confusion settled over her.

Aro was a father to her, wasn't he? He was older, more experienced in every way. He could never… She shook her head. Never would that thought come back into the forefront of her consciousness. Sulpicia simply wouldn't let it. He was her parent, a cherished friend. Nothing more- ever.


	4. Understandings

_**Eternal- Aro & Sulpicia**_

**Chapter 4**

**Understandings**

_(Okay,I've just reposted ch 2-4. Five is on it's way. Finally, I'm beginning to get up-to-date on my writing. Please tell me what you think! )_

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. And… Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 comes out in less than 5 days!_

* * *

><p>The sun was just about midway through the sky by the time I headed down from the tower and into the hallways of the castle. Earlier today Aro instructed me to come get him from the throne room in the afternoon for my schooling. I walked down the hallways, waving and smiling to any members of the guard I saw. Some, however; didn't say anything, or even acknowledge my existence. This happened often, so I figured dwelling on this fact wouldn't do me very much good. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued down the hallway. It was as I reached the back of the throne room, near the small back entry, that I began to hear voices.<p>

Though Aro had always told me not to eavesdrop, I still crept a small bit closer when I heard Aro's light voice. I had just decided to take a step inside the room when I heard Caius mention my name. I quickly stepped backwards, careful not to make any noise.

"Aro," Marcus said in his light wispy voice, "She is becoming a distraction." I moved to the right slightly, just enough to see inside the huge room. Marcus, Aro and Caius were standing in a circle, talking quietly.

"Yes, brother, I see where you are coming from," Aro quietly said back, "She may seem this way, but eventually, don't forget that Sulpicia may be a great asset to the Volturi." I pressed my ear as close to the doorway as I could, straining to hear the conversation between my masters.

Caius sounded as if slightly angry when he spoke to Aro. "Do you really believe this girl will be any asset to you, or the guard if human? There is no actual reason for having her reside human, unless you would prefer her this way for a legitimate reason..."

I stepped back slightly as I heard Caius's statement. No, I shook my head. Aro would never let me become a vampire… At least, I had never thought so. "She's everything. I will not let this girl- my girl become one of us. Brother," he said to Caius, "You surely must understand." No sound came from the room. Everything was silent as they contemplated Aro's words.

"You are fond of her," Marcus said simply, almost whispering. I took another step back, completely surprised by this accusation.

Aro sounded as if in disbelief, "How do you propose this?"

Caius answered this time, "We can all see how you act when around her. Proud, cheerful, as if slightly less in control. Perhaps you would like to explain why you even brought her here 17 years ago in the first place?"

Aro sounded quiet, "She was alone and perfect. What else do you propose I should have done? Left a little orphan with deceased family in the streets?"

Marcus, "That was certainly an option, Aro."

Aro sounded calm, "Brothers. We must not dwell on the subject of her coming any longer. The main point ahead is where her future lies."

Caius talked quickly, "She will not be able to remain human. You are very well aware of this. Making your decision on what she will be once turned, is your next course of action." My mouth dropped open slightly as I learned my fate. I would become a vampire…

Before I could justify my thinking, I walked quietly into the throne room. All three rulers looked my way immediately, their faces all showing different emotions. Aro wore a look of recognition and surprise, while Caius appeared slightly angered, and Marcus very indifferent. "Sulpicia," Aro said cheerfully, clearly not yet noticing that I had heard their conversation. I knew that he would find out if he had the opportunity to touch my hand, though, I had been exceedingly careful not to let him for the last few weeks. I wasn't ready to allow him to hear my thoughts- my confused, sad, or angered thoughts.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius," I replied calmly, not showing any emotion. I knew that, at least for now, I had to keep my wild thoughts inside my own head.

Caius merely nodded, while Marcus whispered a brief, "Hello child."

Aro walked over to me, giving Marcus and Caius a quick warning look. "Are you ready for your lessons?" I nodded and began walking out of the room, figuring that Aro would be right behind. It was only when we were in the library that I allowed myself to relay any emotion.

"Sully, would you care to show me what is going on?" He asked, holding his pale hand out to me. I sighed and slowly nodded, putting my hand in his. I silently watched as he understood what I had been feeling for the past several weeks. Anguish, happiness, sadness, anger, confusion- tons of confusion.

Aro stepped back slightly, at a loss for words for the first time in many years. "I'm- I'm sorry Aro," I managed to say quietly, looking up at him. I continued, "I've just been very… confused lately… and."

"Sulpicia," Aro said quietly. "I believe have both been dishonest with ourselves lately."

I looked at him in confusion. "How so?"

"We both haven't believed in the extent of my… love for you."

"Love? Wait…Aro?" I hardly managed to say any remark back. If my mind was spinning fast before, then it had now gone into hyper speed. Shock ate me alive until all I could make myself concentrate on was Aro's voice in front of me.

"You may not have understood before, but since you were very young I have had a fascination with you. I didn't quite understand why, or what kind. But, obviously as you have heard, others have noticed."

I wasn't surprised that Aro had discovered my feelings. My shock came from the fact that over time he had felt a way about me that I had never imagined. Did I want this? Would I really want to be a vampire? I didn't think so. I managed a small nod.

"The fact is, more than before, that Caius feels the abrupt need to have you become one of us. Do you wish for this to be the case?"

My mouth dropped open slightly. I tried to think straight, but I just couldn't. After a few moments of silence, I was able to sort my thoughts, if only a little. "Not yet…"

Aro nodded. "I had always believed this would be the case. I will delay them. Find out an alternative. At least until you are ready. Though I must stress, this decision must be made soon."

I nodded. "I will. It's just-"

Aro cut my sentence off, "You are confused, shocked. It's natural. We can cancel our lesson today, and perhaps we can discuss this at a later time and place." With that said, he walked out, smiling slightly as he did. I shook my head in disbelief, completely terrified, yet hopeful of what would be to come.


	5. Decisions

**Eternal- Aro & Sulpicia**

**Chapter 5**

**Decisions**

_I was thinking over the past few months to just let this story go, then decided that I'll just keep going for the next few weeks and see how it goes._

The sun shone brightly outside of the castle, as if trying to mock me. Sunlight signified brightness. It was a symbol of happiness, not fear. What was I scared of, though? The Masters and the guard? No, I had lived with them since I was five years old. What caused me to be afraid was the change- the one that I, partially, was bringing upon myself.

Constantly my thoughts wandered back to the day, only about a week ago, when I overheard the three masters' conversation. That afternoon, Aro said I would become one of them, in my own time. I knew what that meant, and I had gotten over that fact for the most part. What worried me is what he never did tell me. What the choice Caius told him he would have to make about me was.

I sighed, making my way to the back walls of the castle. I had been notified only a few hours ago of when to meet Aro. We would be going for an afternoon stroll, and I had something I wished to speak with him about. I forced my expression into a content one as Aro's familiar shape could be seen standing against one of the archways to the garden.

"Hello." I called to him when I was only about ten feet away, my voice calm.

"Sulpicia," Aro said back, his voice light. "Do come."

I nodded, crossing the distance across the stone floor between us. He offered his arm and I took it, not letting my skin touch his, not yet wishing for him to hear my thoughts.

Taking a breath, I spoke to him, avoiding his gaze. "How have you been this morning?"

"Wonderful. Not very busy, though." He paused, noticing her change in attitude. "Is something troubling you, my dear?"

I sighed, not confirming, but instead taking his hand, letting him see inside her mind.

There was a long silence between us before he spoke, his voice calm and revealing nothing.

"You say you are ready." He told me simply.

"But what would that mean exactly?"

He motioned for me to sit on a bench nearby, and I did, gently pulling him to sit with me.

"You would become one of us." He paused. "You have heard of the process, or so I would imagine."

I nodded in confirmation.

Aro continued, "and after, if you would choose to, you could join me," His voice trailed off for a moment before finishing his sentence, his voice sure and unwavering, "as my wife and mate."

"As your wife… As a vampire." I said, mostly to myself, hoping that my voice didn't sound as unsure as I felt.

"Yes." He said to me, his expression patient. He didn't have to be, not all of the time. When I was learning and couldn't comprehend a specific concept, yes. But not always, and with others, sometimes he wasn't. I had seen the impatient side of Aro, many times in fact. That never bothered me. And it didn't now.

I began to ponder the idea of my becoming his wife, his _mate_, or so he had called it. There was only a very short amount of my life that I could remember without him. Over these years I had only thought of him as a father figure. At least until recently, a year ago, possibly; I had absolutely no idea that he felt anything for me.

It was over these past few weeks that I really began to think about my life. Becoming a vampire… wouldn't be too terrible. I would be fast, and I would be strong. I would be like Aro and the rest of the guard. He had raised me as a human, and he had always respected the fact that I was. The issue that came to mind the most, though, was that what I may have long judged as respect may have been more than that… much more.

"Are you all right, my dear?" He asked, his voice now making me slightly uncomfortable. He took my hand once more and understood. "I'm sorry if this was not what you wanted for yourself."

"Are you speaking of my being your wife, or being changed?" I asked.

He watched me, his expression giving away nothing. "Both."

I took a breath and looked up at him. "I'm not worried about being one of you- I was, but not anymore. You know that." I paused for a moment before continuing. "I just never knew."

"Or did you…?" He asked softly.

We were both silent for a few minutes as I sat lost in thought.

Finally, I broke the silence. "I will."

"You will what? Please clarify, Sully."

I sighed slightly, and then looked over at him, my voice calm. "I will be your wife, and I will be one of you. However, I want to do it soon. Today."

Even though I wasn't sure what Aro's feelings meant for me, or if I even reciprocated them, I knew I had to do this. It had been a while, and Aro had bought me the time to ready myself for this change. And after, who knew what would be in store.

Without another word, he stood up, pulling me with him. We walked in silence back to the castle, I silently preparing myself for what was to come.


	6. Change

**Eternal-Aro & Sulpicia**

**Chapter 6- Change**

_Hi! Thank you for continuing to take the time to read this. For those of you who do, it really does mean a lot to me. :) I'm sorry for the long wait. I know it's been a few weeks now since chapter 5._

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of my bed, my hands gripping the soft blankets tightly. Aro had left about an hour ago to discuss the impending change I was to face, and my knuckles were white as I clutched onto the bed. Was I frightened? Well, yes, but not for the initial reasons why I thought I was. I knew that the change was just the start, only a small piece of the life I would soon be living. And though I had heard that the pain during the change in becoming a vampire was immense, I wasn't all too worried about it. Right now, I knew that what happened <em>after <em>my changing would be the most drastic. Already, my life had seemed to have taken a turn. Many things were still the same as before. I had known that I would be turned at some point. I also knew that after the change, many things would be the way they are now, but many would also be different. The fact that I didn't know what my life would be like... that was what bothered me.

"They have agreed." I heard a voice come from around the doorway, and I jumped.

I relaxed slightly as I realized who it was. "Aro." I paused. "Now is the time, then?" My voice was quiet and came out slightly shaky.

He walked over, sitting down next to me and then taking my hand in his, unravelling it from the fist it had previously been in. Aro nodded. "Yes." He met my gaze. "I will be here for the entirety of your change, my dear."

Slowly, I nodded, taking a long breath. "Okay... good." I paused, looking away from him. "I'm ready..." The statement was mostly to myself, a way for me to convince myself that I really was ready for this. Of course, he also knew this, mostly likely searching my mind at that very moment.

Aro didn't respond, only reaching his free hand up and pulling the blonde hair away from my shoulder. His fingers gently grazed over the skin of my neck, and I shivered slightly at the coolness of the touch. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what came next as he leaned in close. His lips softly touched my skin, and he planted a gentle kiss on my neck. I opened my eyes, shocked as he trailed his lips up neck and to my face, kissing me on the lips for a few seconds. "You will be great." He told me simply before taking my head in his hand and sinking his teeth into my neck.

I closed my eyes at the uncomfortable sensation. Immediately, I could feel the blood leaving my body, and soon I had lost focus, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented. I leaned against him, squirming slightly when pain crept into my conciousness. It took me a few moments to realize that his face wasn't near my neck anymore, and that I was now laying flat on my back with Aro to the side.

"I am sorry, Sully," He told me, his voice slightly quiet.

For a while I stared up at him, shocked that he would do this to me. I had expected pain... However, as the pain grew, I thought it impossible that he would inflict this upon me. I whimpered, my eyes closing as the pain became too much. Something must have gone wrong, but what could it be? Could the other masters have changed their minds? Decide to burn and get rid of me while I was faint from blood loss. No, that would not be possible. I couldn't panic over something that unlikely. Aro would never let that happen...

Flames licked every inch of my body, steadily intensifying by the second. I tried gaining a sense of what was around me, but my senses were completely cut off. The fire pushed itself to the forefront of my mind. And though I was still thinking, all I could process was the pain. _Make it stop. _I cried out in my mind, helpless. _This shouldn't be happening. _

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the pain began to fade. Not very much, and not from my entire body, but from my fingers and toes. Slowly, I had bits of feeling, my thoughts becoming clearer. _I was wrong. _I thought about the pain, and how it had hurt so immensely just before. _Maybe.. this was what was supposed to happen. They said it would be difficult, and perhaps... _I was shook from my optimistic thoughts when pain began to crawl its way back into my mind.

My arms were beginning to feel again, my feet and legs almost cool without the fire burning within them. The fire seemed to inch its way up my body, concentrating itself on my chest. My heart began to feel heavy; I could nearly hear the rapid pumping as it tried to compensate to stop what was happening to my body.

My heart began to beat faster and faster for a long while. My thoughts again concentrated only on the pain until I began to count the beats, the number rapidly increasing until... my heart just stopped.


	7. Warm

**Eternal- Aro & Sulpicia**

**Chapter 7- Warm**

_Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been busy. There are a few future chapters that I have laid out, but if there is anything that you would like to see, feel free to PM or say in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters in it._

* * *

><p>As my heart came to a halt and the pain began to etch itself away from my consciousness, I began to notice what was happening around me. In the distance, castle doors shut, their thuds echoing down the stone hallways. Very close to me, I could hear a small sound of rusting fabric, and an outtake of breath. Someone had sat down. I remained still, until I felt something touch my hand.<p>

Almost too quickly, my eyes widened, looking for the intruder. Without thinking, I had jumped up, my body straight against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Sulpicia…" The voice spoke quietly, but in a high tone. My mind began to process the voice, and I began to relax, looking into the eyes of Aro.

"I'm sorry." I told him, studying his face, though I didn't move from where I stood. He nodded understandingly and stood up, slowly walking over to me. "It's quite all right, my dear. How do you feel?" He gently took my hand.

A puzzled expression crept its way across my features. "You are warm."

He nodded, smiling a little. "We're the same temperature."

I only nodded slightly, looking around the room. My surroundings looked familiar- very much like before the change, but with minor differences. Everything around me had grown in quality. As I focused my eyes on the closet, I picked out the individual grains of wood. In the fabric of the bed linens, I could see each individual fiber that made up the threads.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aro gently squeezing my hand. My eyes met his. "It's… so different." I told him.

He nodded, his gaze comforting, and turned me around to face the small oval mirror that hung on the wall.

My eyes widened as I faced the wall. "Is that-"

Aro quickly finished my sentence, one hand on my waist as he stood behind me. "It truly is you." He chuckled.

For a few minutes I stared into the mirror, lost in the reflection it held.

A woman I did not recognize watched me. Her hair was near to what mine had been, only s slightly brighter blonde and longer. She was paler, as if carved from marble, though I had been fairly light-skinned to begin with. The changes to my image were extensive, but they seemed small compared to the eyes. The eyes were what made me distinctly different from what I once was. Instead of the soft blue they had once been, they were a piercing red.

Immediately, I was reminded of what this change meant for me. This all was more than just increased sense and a far greater image. It was even more than the fact that I could live more peacefully with Aro, knowing I could be accepted by the Volturi more easily now. My change into a vampire meant that I would be far better than ever before, but that it would come with a price. I would become thirsty… and I would kill because of that thirst.

Aro's voice sounded close to my ear; undoubtedly he had been listening in on my thoughts. I sighed slightly, and then he spoke. "Are you thirsty, my dear?" He asked.

The one last pain that my body still held was one that I had pushed to my subconscious for a while now. All too quickly, the pain of my new-found thirst made its way to the forefront of my mind. I brought a hand to my throat, wanting it gone- to be able to forget about it.

"Come." He told me, opening the door to the room and ushering me out.

I followed, knowing all too well where he was taking me to. "Aro?" I asked. My voice sounded much too high for my liking.

He glanced over at me as we walked down the many stone hallways of the castle. "Yes?"

I frowned. "I'm one of you. What happens now?"

"Anything," He said calmly. "The world has only just been opened up for you, my dear. For the moment, just enjoy it."

Slowly, I nodded. "But, within the walls of the castle." I was not sure if I was happy or sad about this. There had never been anything off-limits to me here, not really. And there were still new places I had yet to find. However, the idea of staying here… and possibly never leaving; I did not like it at all.

"For now, you will remain here. Yes." He said to me, and I sighed. "Come, Sulpicia. Things will be better for you now. You just have to open your eyes and see."

I said nothing in response, not completely believing him. Of course in some respects this life would be better. Not all. I let go of his hand. For the few hours I had leading up to the change, I had thought a lot about the life I would be living after. I assumed it would be more exciting, and more than that, more free.

The former had proven to be true, but the latter was nonexistent. I was still going to be governed. I was to remain in the castle, because that was safe.

I shook my head, clearing it. Aro would not approve of these negative thoughts, despite the fact that they were all logical and true. When we neared the throne room, I began to hear voices echoing through the halls. The humans were waiting outside. The masters and guard were waiting for Aro and I. I paused outside of the door, thinking yet again about what I was to do. I'd been near when the guard would bring the humans in, but never had I truly given thought to the fact that I would be one of them.

Aro stopped walking as I did, turning around and facing me. He took my hands, hearing my uncertainty through my thoughts. "Sully, understand me." His voice was soft as he spoke. "This is your life now. I need you to accept it." He frowned slightly before continuing. "Take a breath."

I did as he said.

"And what do you smell?"

I felt defeated as the scent of humans, of what I was only days ago, filled my consciousness. "Humans."

He nodded encouragingly. "And how does it smell?"

"Good." I answered quietly.

"Do you see now? You will feed with us." He told me, almost in command, and I nodded in reply. I felt confused and slightly angry. I was angry with myself- for being so unwilling to accept my new life.

Again, the scent pushed itself to the forefront of my mind, and Aro squeezed my hand. "Come." He said, now in the same light tone as earlier, and again, I followed. It was time for me to accept my life, and now, embrace it in the one way I had yet to.

* * *

><p><em>I know this was a fairly short and uneventful chapter in a way. Hopefully the next one will make up for it.<em>

_Thanks for reading! _


	8. Guilt

**Eternal- Aro and Sulpicia**

**Chapter 8- Firsts**

_As I always say when I update, I'm sorry for such a long wait. Finals are tomorrow and Tuesday, so I've been incredibly busy during May and June preparing for them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearly every member of the guard turned in my direction as Aro and I entered the throne room. Most looked on in interest, while others seemed completely...irritated. I tensed, feeling an immediate sense of irritation at their obvious negativity. Aro squeezed my hand and ushered me across the room. Each master stood with their wife near their throne, and Aro and I took our place. To my right, Athenodora sent a comforting smile in my direction, but I was too busy thinking of what lay beyond the doors ahead to respond. Lining the sides of the throne room, were the guard. They stood unmoving, and for the most part, not acknowledging us at the head of the room at all. They all just stared forward. Aro nodded just slightly, and two members standing at the doors, opened them. Voices grew excited, and my eyes searched for their sources. Quite a large group of people walked in, talking amongst themselves in bright tones. Aro's grip tightened around my hand, and I closed my eyes. The doors slammed shut now, and suddenly I became aware that everyone in the guard was waiting. A few of the humans grew startled, and slowly they grew silent and fearful. I only opened my eyes as I felt Aro's lips close to my ear. "Now go." He whispered, and the rest of the high guard rushed forward on the group. The scent of the humans hit me in full force as I let it in, breathing in their scents. I rushed to follow, dodging some of the high guard as I did so. As the people we had not already killed rushed to the edges of the room, the guard were quick to take them. Within a minute or two, the event was over, and two drained civilians lay at my own feet. I stood still, my eyes trained on their lifeless eyes. These people were speaking just a moment ago, and I felt guilty, but better. The increasing pain in my throat had all but gone away, just a slight tingling sensation still present. Someone took my hand, most likely Aro, and the other rested on my shoulder. He pulled me back from them. As I gazed around the room, I realized that the rest of the guard had gone, and it was now just Aro,and I.

"How long was I standing there?" I asked quietly.

"Only a few moments." He carefully spun me around so that I was facing him. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I shook my head numbly, and he looked into my eyes. "You are one of us now. Soon you will be my wife. Know where this sets you amongst our ranks."

I nodded again. Aro, in his own way, was letting me know that I had power now. I knew that the others had tolerated me before, but only because they had to. I always had an increasing feeling that even I could have been their next meal at times. Aro was the only reason I had been alive for so long. If anyone killed me, they would have him to answer to for it. Now, as I was a vampire, and as I became his wife, I wouldn't be tossed aside. I was important. "Exactly." He told me, his voice high and approving.

But when? I wondered within my thoughts, directly asking the question to him. When will I become your wife?

Aro chuckled. "Tonight." He paused, looking down at me with a complicated expression- one I didn't understand.

As much as pieces of this change felt wrong, the idea of becoming his wife never was unpleasant. I may not have been completely sure how I felt for him, I knew that it would be the right choice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I know that this is insanely short. I have the next in works right now. We'll see what happens with the wedding; I think that'll be a long one, because there will be a few parts to it._

_Thanks, as always for reading!_


	9. The Wedding

**Eternal- Aro and Sulpicia**

**Chapter 9: Wedding**

_Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure how I wanted these next few chapters laid out, but I ended up just writing it all in one long one. I hope you like it. :)_

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo_

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, again staring at my reflection. It had been less than a day since I had become a vampire, and all that had happened in the past hours floated around my mind at an unbelievably rapid pace. Soon, I would be married. Soon, I would be married to the most powerful vampire in existence- to a man who loved me. One who I had known my entire life.

It seemed like in the past few hours, everything was beginning to blend together, events mixing into a single one. Aro had told me his true feelings. I had accepted that. I was turned into a vampire. And now, only a few hours later, I was to be married to him- a man who I knew would ask me a simple question. One that I didn't know how to answer.

Though I had accepted his proposition straight away, it didn't occur to me what would happen if I denied his proposal. If had told him that I would not be his wife, that I was not ready for that commitment to him, what would happen then? Aro was patient, but not a man that liked to be kept waiting. Despite the fact that he would most likely answer the question telling me that he would wait, that was simply untrue. Aro was used to getting what he wanted. And at the moment, possibly even for a long time now, that something was me. These thoughts continued to push their way into my mind, causing others to come forward. My love for Aro was complicated, and his was very much not for me. For so long he had felt like a father figure almost. He had raised me. We had always been incredibly close, but not once did I think of him as a husband. He was powerful and I was just an orphan. Those two descriptions never seemed to come together. That changed when I had time to think over what he had told me. If it was this change in power- in status that made my feelings for him intensify, I didn't think it was. Something was always there.

"Mio amore." A voice spoke into my ear quietly. Aro. I turned around; he was standing only a step away.

"Aro." I said, my voice higher than I would have initially wished. He was dressed more formally than when I had seen him earlier in the afternoon, and almost reflexively my lips curved upward into a small smile. "What are you doing here?" I wondered.

"I wished to speak with you before the ceremony." He stated, looking down at me, something hesitant in his gaze.

"What is it?"

He offered his hand and I took it. His gaze met mine as he read my thoughts. "I want you to be certain that this is what you want." He stated simply.

I pondered the question in my mind for only a moment, responding with what I knew would be the most honest response. "I do want this. I do want to marry you." There were many more words that I could have added to my sentence, but I knew that he already understood. He knew that I was growing to love him- that perhaps I did even before he confessed his love for me. The love we shared was never communicated between the both of us, always pushed to my subconscious because I didn't think that was what my feelings should be.

Aro took my other hand in his, pulling me closer to him. "Good." He stated, his voice pleased.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but don't you have other things to attend to?" I asked lightly.

He nodded just a little, his tone light as he responded. "I will send Heidi soon. She will escort you to the throne room." He was quickly gone. I took an unnecessary breath, thinking more now of what was to come. When speaking to the other wives, I had been told that the weddings of the Volturi were sacred to them. The ceremony was done with nearly no audience, just with the wives and masters'. Along with becoming Aro's wife, I would also be initiated into the Volturi as a leader. The latter seemed appealing, but the idea of others being witness to my marriage to Aro was very much not. Our relationship felt... private, and that was something that I hardly wanted to change.

"Sulpicia." Heidi appeared in the doorway.

"It has only been a few minutes-" I began, wondering why she was in my room already. Aro had only left the room minutes before. The ceremony couldn't be until much later.

Heidi smiled, chuckling slightly. "I came to bring you your dress." She paused, looking me over. "You certainly couldn't wear any of your current dresses."

The thought of what I would be wearing had never came to mind. "Oh. Of course." I responded, my gaze moving to the dress Heidi still held in her hand, shoes in the other. As she laid the dress on the bed it became more clear as to what occasion it was meant for. The sleeves were long, the fabric a light white color. The stitching was fine, and the neckline left the shoulders bare. As I quickly changed and slipped into the dress, the day seemed so much more unreal. In the mirror, my skin seemed even paler, my hair receding down my back in it's natural loose waves. The shoes were simple as well, plain white and heeled, but with a delicate beading down the sides.

I stood there for a while before Heidi spoke again from across the room. "We should be leaving soon. When you are ready."

I turned to look at the other woman. "I am." I said simply, and without any further conversation, she led the way from my room and down the complicated series of hallways that led to the throne room.

"And you are ready for this?" Heidi asked politely as they neared the room.

"I have no reason not to be." I told her, completely sure that the answer I had given her was the right one. She smiled again, opening the door for me. "Good luck." Heidi spoke, and I stepped through the doors into the room where I knew Aro would be waiting for me.

The doors shut loudly behind me and straight away I was greeted with near silence.

The room was very empty, the members of the coven the only ones in attendance. Marcus and Caius stood on the top steps, Aro just one below. Athenodora and Didyme stood together to the side, both gazing in my direction. The masters stood with their backs to this side of the room, obviously recognizing my presence, but for the moment, ignoring it. The three spoke quietly, and a few moments later, Aro turned. I felt lost in his gaze, his eyes locking completely onto mine. I knew then to walk forward, and at an average pace, I began to make my way to him. The room was silent as I made my way to him, my focus so completely on reaching the top of the steps that I didn't notice the fact that the room was so devoid of people, or that there was no music or flowers as I had heard of. It took what seemed like an eternity to reach his side, a small smile gracing his lips as I did. "You look wonderful." He spoke so quietly, I was sure no one else had heard. This moment seemed so private, but it in no way was. I was shook from my thoughts

"My brother. Sulpicia." Marcus spoke, and I realized Aro's head was now in the direction of his brother. I looked up to see Marcus, his expression very characteristically collected. "This moment shall always be remembered for us all. This hour represents the binding of two treasured beings as one. Today we also welcome our newest coven leader in the Volturi."

My eyes widened slightly. I would be a coven leader. I was the mate of the most powerful vampire that I had ever met, the most amazing man I had met. One that I felt knew me better than anyone.

"My brother, you have known Sulpicia for most of her life. You have protected and cared for her. Do you promise to carry that protection through your life together, even at the cost of your own?"

Aro nodded solemnly. His gaze met his brother's seriously, his voice unwavering. "I do."

Marcus turned to me. "And Sulpicia. Aro has been a dear friend for millenium. I trust him, and by this ceremony I trust you. His relationship with you is unique. It will be your duty to honor him, remaining by his side despite whatever hardships that may rise. Do you understand?" His expression remained the same, but kindness sounded along the edges of his voice.

"I do." I turned my gaze to Aro's, his eyes focused on me.

"You are now husband and wife." Marcus stated simply, and Caius spoke, taking his place.

"The Volturi was created to seek justice and maintain order in our kind." His voice was firm, not with any hints of hatred that I had expected. He had never been directly indecent with me, but somehow I had thought that I was unwelcome to him, even now. "We are also, however, a family. One that cannot be broken from. Once you are part of the family, you remain that way. You will be a member forever. You are Aro's mate, and you will his stand by his side always. Your behavior will set an example to the rest of our kind. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Caius stated simple, turning and taking a very large leather book from Marcus. The pages were worn and names filled the pages as he flipped it open. Marcus handed me a quill, and I signed my name where I was instructed to on the old parchment.

I handed the quill back, and Marcus spoke one last time. "You may embrace."

My eyes met Aro's, and his lips met mine in a simple kiss. He had pulled back quickly, his hands taking mine as Athenodora and Didyme moved to stand next to their husbands.

Once the ceremony was finished, Caius, Marcus and their wives were quick to leave. I watched as the walked out of the door, leaving us completely alone.

"My wife..." Aro spoke quietly, his gaze focused on mine. I smiled a little as his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, pulling me to him.

"My husband." I stated softly, my hands resting on his chest. Though all that had occurred in the past weeks came suddenly, it was then that I realized what my feelings had been completely. I loved Aro and more than anything, the life that he had given me was one that I wanted. I wished to remain by his side for as long as possible, because he was the one whom I could always turn to. Our relationship was based on respect for each other. On trust. It just took me much longer to gain the love that he for so long had for me.

He watched me closely, listening to the thoughts as they came. "Come."

I walked with him from the throne room, his arm fastened around my waist protectively. The hallways were clear, for the first time devoid of anyone. Within a few minutes, we had reached a wing of the castle that was unfamiliar to me. It was not a question to me as to what the sector were the chambers of their coven. Where the masters lived with their wives. The halls were familiar, but only due to the fact that the castle seemed very largely the same throughout, forever a maze of winding stone halls. The rooms were very spread out, their doors unmarked. Soon, Aro stopped us at one of the far doors, not pausing before stepping through. His hand left mine as I moved further into the room. I heard the door shut behind us with a dull thud. I paid no attention to where he was as I gazed around the room. The door entered us into a sitting room, the walls and furniture ornate and dark. There were only a few chairs spread around the room, but it was very elegant all the same. To the left there seemed to be a hallway one of the doors leading off of it a bathroom, the door just barely open. To the right of the room was a set of double doors, the burgundy curtains preventing me from seeing what lay beyond them.

Aro was quickly behind me again, his hand on my shoulder. "Sulpicia." he spoke, his voice low.

I turned around to face him. "Aro." His arms wrapped around my waist as I looked up at him, his eyes much darker than what they had been over the past hours that I had seen him. It was as he stared down at me, as I became very aware of this closeness between us that I felt the need to shiver. Much to my surprise, I didn't want to step away. Aro knew what I was thinking, his lips breaking into a grin. Before I could decide otherwise, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Quickly, his grip tightened around me, one hand moving up to cradle the back of my head. After a few seconds, he pulled back gently his lips only a few inches from mine as our eyes met.

His voice was soft. "This is what you want?"

"Of course." I responded almost too quickly, taking a pause before I continued. "Otherwise I would never have agreed to marry you."

"Or would you have...?" He countered, his voice quiet.

"Aro-"

For the first time, his voice sounded unsure. I had never heard Aro sound anything besides confident. He was always in control. "I need you to make something clear to me." His grip loosened around me, his voice completely serious. "I need to know that you feel as strongly for me as much as I do you."

I stared up at him. How did he not know? My thoughts, however confused and uncertain they had been in weeks past, were clear. Everything that had happened in my life before now with Aro meant something. It had led me to this. And my love for him... I knew that it was there, and it was strong. It just had taken me so long to realize that it was there.

I didn't speak, unsure of how to put my feelings into words. Instead, I closed the space between us, my hands on either side of his face as I kissed him again, attempting to let him into my mind as completely as I could- wanting him to know how much he meant to me through that one kiss.

Eventually, he pulled back from me, his forehead resting on mine as he spoke. "I understand."

"Good." I said simply. "I do want this, Aro. Right now... I want this more than anything."

"As do I." He spoke softly, his eyes on mine. Gently, his he pulled me to the double doors easily swinging one of them open. I moved with him through the door, and that one too closed behind us. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, the blanket matching the curtains. A few wardrobes stood against the walls, and unlike the other rooms in Aro's chamber, the walls were devoid of paintings, the decor itself simple. Within a few moments, a strong arm wrapped around my waist from behind. Aro swept my hair away from my shoulders as he pulled me to him, placing kisses softly on my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment, leaning into him. My hand took his from my waist and I turned around, placing a swift kiss on his lips before pulling him towards the bed. Without hesitation, he followed, taking me into his arms easily once we had reached it and setting me down. I reached for his hand and he gave it to me. I pulled him down beside me and a small grin formed on his lips.

He moved close, soon pulling me over him. I gazed down into his eyes, warmth and love and desire evident in them. "I do want this." I whispered. "And I love you, Aro."

"I love you," was all he said to me. I leaned my face down to kiss him, ready to be with my husband in every way that I could. I was ready for the life that I knew was ahead of me.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_I hope you all liked this chapter. I give a lot of credit to colorsandpromises for giving me tons of guidance and ideas as to how to go about writing this. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. My Place

**Eternal- Aro and Sulpicia**

**Chapter 10: My Place**

_So, it's been a VERY long time since I posted a chapter. And though I thought that the previous chapter would be the end of the road for this story, here's another._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next few months after Aro and my wedding had passed quickly. The Volturi had continued running smoothly and I had found my place within its workings. I had my duties, though, there weren't many of them. They centered around my continued education, and Aro. Both, though, I didn't have a problem with. More than ever before, I had time- an abundance of it. And I used this time pleasantly, to reflect on my new life as a vampire and to continue adjusting. It was a work in progress.

I sighed a little, continuing my usual evening walk through the castle's courtyard. Ever since I was a child, the gardens had been something of a safeguard for me, a comfort. In times of trouble and turmoil, this is where I would go. The tall hedges made me feel secluded. The bright colored flowers were beautiful. Even back when I was young, Aro knew he could find me here and once he found me, sitting quietly on a marble bench, he would console me. He would make me feel better, and we would talk for hours, until I forgot entirely what I had been so upset about earlier.

It was as I slowly walked through the gardens now, the sun sinking below the horizon that I began to wonder again when those conversations had changed from something so innocent, so ignorant, to something else. Surely, there was something more to my life here than I had for so long convinced myself. I paused, attempting to think back to my past. Only a few months ago I had been human. Those thoughts, those memories, were fleeting, albeit slowly. I could still recall my muddled feelings- the uneasiness of which I walked through life only a year ago. When had I become no longer ignorant of what my life would be? Surely I had some insight on what my future would be. There had to be a specific time when I began to change. When I stopped being such a _child_.

I sunk down onto the same marble bench that I had sat in thousands of times. My eyes focused on the grass on the edge of the stone pathway that lay beneath my feet, the blades swaying lightly in the breeze. It was unusually cool in Volterra for this time of year, not that it bothered me. I was more concerned with another fact. That I still very much was young. In many aspects, I was still a _child_. I flinched at the word, wanting to refute the thought just as it crossed my mind, but it was true. I was still young. Even now, I hadn't reached my nineteenth year, and yet I was married. I was a queen of the most powerful ruling family in history, though my opinion was more than slightly biased. That life, my life, wasn't natural. It wasn't what it should be. In normal circumstances, I should still be with my family. I could be courting a young man, but I would be in the real world- with people. People that I never had a chance to truly meet. I had been four years old the last time I had truly experienced the outside world. And, to be completely honest, what did I know of the outside world besides what had been taught? And if in that parallel future- the one that I should be living as a human, I should be with some young man, then what of Aro? If he had not found me as a child, where would we be then? Surely he would still be the head ruler of the vampire world. Possibly, he would have even found another woman to be his wife. An almost sick feeling came to my stomach. And I would be living in ignorance, in a village just outside of Rome. That didn't seem right, either. Somehow, not everything was fitting into place. My life here seemed unnatural… but a life outside of Volterra- that life would be uncertain and too different for my liking.

Suddenly, I felt a hand slip into mine. I hadn't realized another figure near where I was sitting. I had been too absorbed in my own thoughts to notice. The hand tightened slightly, but I didn't bother looking up, knowing automatically who it was beside me.

"Mio amore…" Was all Aro said, his voice quiet.

Hesitantly, I glanced over at him, his eyes immediately locking onto mine. I didn't speak, waiting instead for him to continue.

"The life you live is unnatural, Sulpicia," He stated finally, his voice unusually quiet.

I only nodded.

"Do you regret it?" Aro posed the question so simply.

I spent a few moments deciding how to respond. "Yes." I searched his expression for a few moments, his own containing no surprise. "I regret not knowing of anything outside of these walls." I sighed slightly, letting out a breath. "However, I don't believe I would change anything..." I paused, unsure if I should continue. Aro knew how I was feeling. He knew before I even spoke the words aloud.

"Do tell me yourself." His words were more of a request than a command.

"I admit this life is strange, Aro, but there are still some aspects that are wrong. And I cannot simply ignore them."

"Such as?" His voice remained patient, but there was an underlying tone to it, one that I didn't recognize.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting out a breath. "I am still young Aro." I paused. "I have lived here all my life and I know little of the outside world. I am confined. I am ignorant. And I am a child."

Aro didn't respond. I slowly opened my eyes to see his locked on my face. For the first time that I could remember, he seemed truly upset. He was thinking that I was unhappy. That I was ungrateful. And I was beginning to believe that he might begin to lose his patience. "Is that truly what you believe of me, Sulpicia? That I would be so… harsh to be angry with you for your feelings?"

"Aro…" I began.

"No." His voice was commanding now. "You are not ignorant. You never have been ignorant, Sulpicia. I.. chose you because you were just the opposite." He paused very briefly, "Nevertheless, you are young."

I sighed slightly.

"And that bothers you." He stated matter of factly.

"I don't know."

"It does. And you don't know what to make of it. Just because you are young, Sulpicia, that doesn't make you any less important, and less vital. And you are most certainly not a child."

I looked away. "If I'm not a child- then I wouldn't be so unsure. I wouldn't be so…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"No. I am comfortable. I just-"

"You want understand." He finished.

"Yes." I said. Both of us went quiet for a few moments. Those seconds dragged on into minutes. Finally, I spoke up. "I have never seriously questioned you, Aro- about my life." I didn't continue, knowing well that he understood what I meant. I had never seriously questioned him before, but mostly because there was nothing to ask. I had never been terribly unsure about anything before I was turned. It was only recently that I began to wonder about the world around me, specifically the vampire world. And despite the fact that I felt closer to Aro than anyone else, I didn't know very much about him.

He glanced down at me, letting go of my hand. "Ask anything."

"Why did you choose me? When I was young...?"

"You were different- intriguing." His gaze grew distant, as if he was recalling the past to his memory. "You were so alone. And your family was gone." His words continued slowly. "And so I brought you with me. Here."

I felt a lump rising in my throat. For a few moments, I searched his gaze, trying pick up on what he was thinking. "Did you decide then… that I would be your mate?"

"Yes and no." He stated quickly. "That would be… inappropriate to say the least for me to plan ahead for something such as that. However, I was looking for a mate at the time. And after that day- I stopped searching."

"Good." I let out a breath in relief. In the back of my mind, that had been a long time worry. If it had been planned, then our relationship would feel… false. I took his hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"And I have a question for you." He gazed down at me.

"Alright…"

"When did your… attitude change towards me." His voice was quiet, and I knew that he was legitimately curious.

"A while ago." I told him after a few moments. "I can't recall when exactly. Slowly, though, over the last few years I began to realize more about your life. About the Volturi. And for a while I was trying to find my place. I didn't think I had one. And then…" I paused. "I thought that my place was with you. At that point I didn't know in what way."

He only nodded slightly.

_And now I do. And I am grateful for this life, Aro. _I directed my thoughts to him, knowing very well he could hear them as they came. _I'm just still grasping with how suddenly it came. _I squeezed his hand lightly, standing up and pulling him up with me. _And I am happy. _A small grin came to my lips as I we began walking through the garden.

"Good." He said simply, and for the first time in a while, I felt that we were completely on the same page.

"You know, I really don't know all that much about you."

Aro's gaze shifted over to me curiously. "And what would you like to know?"

I looked down at our hands for a moment. "Anything."

A chuckle sounded from his lips. "That is very vague, my dear."

"I know." I smiled a little, and for a moment we stopped walking. "Tell me something about yourself. Something I don't know."

His arm wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me to him. "There is nothing that you are unaware of, not completely."

I rolled my eyes, deciding to ask him a question myself. "What is your favorite place in the world?" I rested my hands gently on his chest, glad that our conversation had a lighter tone than before.

"Hm.." His gaze was thoughtful for a moment. "I have always been quite fond of Greece." He paused. "And you?"

"I would know if you took me outside of these walls." My voice was teasing as I spoke.

"We may have to arrange just that…"

My eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Aro didn't respond, his eyes looking past me and to the castle behind us. A figure was making their way over. As they got closer, a small female came into view. Jane.

"Master." Jane paused before regarding me. "Mistress."

Aro took a small step back from me, yet his hand remained fastened around my waist. "Yes, Jane?"

"I was sent by Caius. He wishes to speak with you. Immediately." Her voice was calm, but underneath there was an urgent tone to it.

"Very well. Thank you." He stated simply,clearly dismissing her. Jane simply turned and walked away, back into the castle.

"You can go." I told him. "I'm sure you will be able to find me when you two are finished speaking."

He nodded slightly, before leaning down and kissing me very briefly. "I will be back." Within moments, he had disappeared.

For a few hours, I sat in Aro and my chamber, attempting to keep myself occupied. What had seemed to be a quick meeting had turned into a long one- longer than I thought it could possibly last. After a while, I began to pace the floor, anxious. I wondered what could be taking him so long- and what could be so urgent of a matter to keep him from me. Eventually, I resigned to reading, taking my time to take in the words on each page. Just as I was about to finish the book, the chamber door opened. Aro's tall form slipped silently through. "Aro." I stated, glancing up and closing my book.

"Something has happened." He stated, not wasting any time. His voice was grave.

I stood up and made my way over to him, questioning him quickly. "What is it?"

"Marcus and Didyme have been planning to leave the coven."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Thanks for reading. I'll probably write another chapter at some point in the near future._


End file.
